Known to the art is a device for isolation of particles of a given type, which comprises a main chamber, in which an operator, using a pipette, introduces a sample through a hole of the main chamber, and a recovery chamber, from which the operator, once again using a pipette, draws the particles of the given type through a hole of the recovery chamber.
The documents Nos. US2003/0073110 and EP1179585 disclose complex devices for the manipulation of samples, which comprise a plurality of valves completely contained in the devices themselves.
The document No. US2004/0209354 discloses only some aspects of a system for the manipulation of particles, details of the structure of the device and of its operation are not specified.
Known devices have various problems of precision during the steps of separation, introduction, and recovery. Furthermore, the results are not always reproducible, at times contamination of the sample occurs during the various steps, and the intervention of operators with particular manual skills is frequently necessary.